Un Oscuro Secreto
by JCdarksiders
Summary: De nuevo una de las mandas mas reconocidas del parque Jasper, vemos como Kate y Humphrey realizan un viaje largo para descubrir quien es Humphrey en realidad, después de haber sido advertidos por un lobo, comenzaron su travesía hacia la verdad sobre Humphrey.
1. el dia despues

UN OSCURO SECRETO

Hola, soy nuevo en esto de las historias pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo por dar una buena y larga historia, disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 1: problemas despues de el dia de la boda fallida

Era la Mañana del siguiente día después de la boda que había salido mal después de que Lily y Garth, Humphrey y Kate habían revelado su amor al otro. Humphrey de despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba al lado de Kate cuando ella estaba aun dormida.

P.V Humphrey

Desperté y no podía creer lo que veía, había dormido con la loba mas hermosa de todas, silenciosamente me levante y me hice en la entrada acordando de todo lo que paso ayer.

Kate: sentí el sol en mi cara y me desperté cuando me di la vuelta me acorde de todo lo que había pasado ayer y me di la vuelta y vi que Humphrey no estaba y entonces cuando mire a un costado de la entrada de la cueva lo vi.

Vi que ya kate se había levantado "hola mi hermosa alpha, que tal dormiste " le dije dulcemente.

Kate: "muy bien, mi guapo omega" le dije cálidamente.

Pude notar que a lo lejos venia corriendo Garth con mucho apuro, "que querra ahora" me pregunte

Kate: note a Humphrey que estaba mirando algo por la entrada de la cueva entonces solo le pregunte "que miras Humphrey"

"no nada Kate solo que Garth viene a toda velocidad hacia aca no se para que" le dije un pococ confundido

P.V Normal

Garth: "Debo darme prisa y avisarle a Humphrey" me dije a mi mismo agitado

Cuando Garth estaba cerca de la cueva comenzó a gritar "Humphrey, corre" gritaba alarmado, el momento menos pensado vio que una criatura con sus ojos llenos de ira se acercaba muy rápidamente atrás de Garth.

Humphrey: "que es eso" pregunte asustado

Garth: "Eve te quiere matar por dormir con Kate, CORRE" grito desesperado

Humphrey: Me eche a correr lo mas rápido que pude después de escuchar a Garth

Garth: una vez que Humphrey hecho a correr me tranquilice un poco pero de la nada sentí a Eve pasando con una velocidad impresionante al lado mío

Humphrey: temiendo por mi vida y teniendo en cuenta que faltaba pocos metros para llegar a las zonas de caza, me comencé asustar aún mas

P.V Kate

Vi que Humphrey salió a correr y después vi pasar a mi mama atrás de el con intenciones de homicidio entonces no me quedo mas que pedirle ayuda a Garth para que me ayudara a tranquilizarla

Kate: "Garth necesito tu ayuda para tranquilizar a mi mama" le dije seriamente

Garth: al ver lo sería que estaba Kate tuve que decidir si la ira de Kate o la ira de Eve entonces no tuve otra que la ira de Eve "te acompaño" le dije con miedo

P.V Normal

Humphrey: ya estaba acorralado y no tenia escapatoria, "por que a mi" pensé

Eve: " mira Humphrey se que dormiste con mi hija" dijo con una voz demoniaca

Humphrey: al escuchar eso me sentí sentenciado a muerte "pero no hice nada" dije intentando defenderme

Cuando de repente Kate salto e inmovilizo a su mama para que no diera ese letal golpe, Garth se quedo riéndose en la sima del pequeño monte en frente del conflicto, el pobre Humphrey con una cara de horror solo se enojo al ver a Garth riéndose, pero ahora tenia peores cosas de las cuales preocuparse entre ellas Eve, pero dentro de no mas de tres minutos llego Winston a ver que pasaba e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era lo que pasaba vio a Eve inmovilizada, a Humphrey inmóvil del miedo y a Garth muerto de risa de la expresión de Humphrey

Winston: "Kate que pasa aquí" dije un poco enojado

Eve: "tu hija durmió con un lobo Winston" dijo frenética

Winston: "pero q pasa con eso Eve, todos aquí sabemos que ambos se aman asi que no creo que halla la necesidad de hacer esto" dije con una voz calmada

Eve: "creo que tienes razón, pero aún no confio en ese lobo"

Winston: "vamos Eve tanto tu como yo sabemos que Humphrey es confiable, sierto Humphrey" le pregunte mirándolo fijamente

Humphrey: "es cierto yo jamás haría algo para lastimar a Kate" dije seriamente

Eve: "mas te vale" dije en tono amenazante

Winston: "bueno creo que es hora de que todos nosotros nos dirijamos a la cueva de la cabeza alpha, para que cada uno de nosotros reciba su tarea del dia de hoy"

Humphrey: "me parece bien" dije confiado

Winston: "Humphrey sabes que eres un omega tu no puedes recibir tareas tu cuidas que halla paz"

Humphrey: "ahh, okey" dije mirando al piso

Kate: "no te preocupes Humphrey, volveré cuando caiga el sol y tendremos el restode la tarde y la noche" dije tratando de animarlo

Humphrey: "esta bien" le dije cariñosamente y con una sonrisa en la cara

FIN DE EL CAPITULO 1

Gracias por leer si les gusto comenten espero que halla sido de su agrado y sepan que subiré otros capítulos muy pronto, es corto lo se pero los hare mas largos con el pasar del tiempo...


	2. Una gran desicion

UN OSCURO SECRETO

Hola, de nuevo aquí estoy para darles el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 2: Una Gran Decisión

P.V Humphrey

"toda mi vida he pasado como un omega y por ella no he podido estar con Kate muchas veces por eso, voy a convertirme en el mejor alpha que jamás halla existido y así q debo decircelo a Winston" me dije a mi mismo emocionado, fui corriendo lo mas rápido que pude hacia la cueva de Winston para decirle que me quería convertir en un alpha.

Winston: me asome por al cueva y vi a Humphrey venir a toda velocidad, después de unos cinco minutos Humphrey ya había llegado a mi cueva, "que pasa Humphrey"

"Señor vengo s decirle que deseo convertirme en un alpha" le dije con respeto pero a la vez con entusiasmo

Winston: "Humphrey no es tan fácil como decir quiero ser un alpha y ya, ser un alpha requiere de entrenamiento y además no se permite convertir a omegas en alphas en ninguna de las manadas solo el la gran manada puedes hacer esto Humphrey"

"Señor estoy dispuesto a hacer el viaje hasta la gran manada para convertirme en un alpha" le dije seriamente

Winston: "Humphrey por que quieres volverte un alpha, no entiendo este repentino deseo" le pregunte bastante confundido

"Señor tanto usted como yo sabe que pierdo gran parte del tiempo que hubiese pasado con Kate no lo pase con ella por que soy un omega y siempre me toca esperar a que caiga el sol para poder estar con ella"

Winston: "Entiendo, pero Humphrey debes saber que este viaje no lo puedes realizar solo y nadie esta dispuesto a hacer el viaje a la gran manada solo para convertirte en un alpha" le dije en un tono de regaño

P.V Kate

Iba a entrar a la cueva de mis padres cuando escuche a Humphrey Hablar con mi padre sobre un viaje y convertirse en un alpha, en ese momento escuche que mi padre había dicho que nadie lo acompañaría y entonces ahí decidí entrar y decirle a mi padre que yo estaba dispuesta a acompañar a Humphrey en su viaje

"papa yo lo acompañare" le dije de manera muy respetuosa

Winston: "que haces aquí Kate" le pregunte sorprendido

"es que iba a entrar y escuche la conversación" le dije

Humphrey: "escuchaste toda la conversación" le pregunte

"si la escuche toda y si estoy dispuesta a acompañar a Humphrey" le dije seriamente

Winston: "Kate estas segura de lo que quieren hacer, la gran manada queda muy lejos de aquí y no saben donde es" les dije preocupado

"pero podemos preguntar en donde se encuentra" le dije en respuesta

Winston: "y a quien le van a preguntar " dije un poco enojado

Humphrey: "le podemos preguntar a Felix el sanador el fue a la gran manada hace poco" le dije

Winston: "es cierto, muy los dejare ir pero deberán tener mucho cuidado, el camino puede ser muy traicionero y causarles problemas así que tengan cuidado, partirán mañana y mas tarde les haremos una pequeña cena de despedida"

Esta bien dijeron los dos lobos al mismo tiempo

P.V Normal

Humphrey y Kate aun tenían la tarde libre así que decidieron ir a la cueva y disfrutar un rato de la compañía del otro

Kate: "Humphrey estoy emocionada pero a la vez un poco nerviosa" le dije

Humphrey: "no te preocupes Kate no será ningún problema y ademas lo hago para poder pasar mas tiempo contigo" le dije amorosamente

Kate: "te amo" le dije mientras le daba un beso

Humphrey: "yo te amo mas" le dije después de romper el beso

Kate: "bueno que quieres hacer tenemos una hora antes de la cena" le dije

Humphrey: "Kate creo deberíamos ir hablar con Felix para que nos diga como llegar" le dije con un poco de preocupación

Después de salir de la cueva se dirigían hacia la cueva del sanador y en el camino se encontraron a Lily y a Gatrh

Lily: "Hola hermana, Humphrey" les dije

Garth: "escuche que te ibas a ir coyote" le pregunte riéndome entre dientes

Humphrey: "así es Barf nos vamos a ir a la gran manada" le dije

Lily: "y por q se van a ir a un lugar tan lejano como la gran manada" les pregunte extrañada

Humphrey: "es que me quiero convertir en un alpha" les dije

Garth: "para que, ya no estorbas mucho como omega" le dije en tono de broma

Humphrey: "no es gracioso Barf" le dije un poco enojado

Lily: "y por que se quiere convertir en alpha" le pregunte a Kate

Kate: "por que quiere pasar mas tiempo conmigo"

Lily: "si que te debe querer mucho como para volverse un alpha solo para poder estar contigo mas tiempo" le dije un poco impresionada

Kate: bueno mejor nos vamos que no nos queda mucho tiempo para lo que íbamos a hacer"

Humphrey: "tienes razón" le dijo mientras dejaba de pelear con Garth

Kate: "bueno chao hermanita" le dijo con voz dulce

Lily: "chao hermana"

Humphrey y Garth no se despidieron, después de un rato de ver caer el sol llegaron a donde el sanador Felix

Humphrey: una vez que entramos comencé a llamarlo "Felix, Feeelix estas aquí"

Felix: salí de mi cuarto y vi a dos lobos en la sala pude reconocerlos a ambos "hola Humphrey, amigo como has estado"

Humphrey: "hola mi querido amigo como has estado" le dije alegremente

Kate: pareciese como si por un momento hubiese sido invisible, solo me senté y espere

Humphrey: vi que habíamos dejado a Kate de lado así que se la presente a mi amigo Felix "ehh.. Felix mira te presento a mi compañera Kate"

Felix: "disculpa no haberte saludado pero es que hace tiempo que no veo a Humphrey" le dije apenado

Kate: "no importa solo no me vuelvan a dejar así" les dije un poco enojada

Humphrey: "bueno vamos al grano, Felix estamos aquí para pedirte que por favor nos digas como llegar a la manada central" le dije

Felix: "si claro que les diré, pero una pregunta antes que nada" les dije

Kate: "que pregunta" dije

Felix: "por que van" dije

Humphrey: "vamos por que me quiero convertir en un alpha" le dije un poco emocionado

Felix: "esta bien, yo no les puedo decir donde queda pero este mapa si" les dije

Kate: "nos lo podemos llevar" le pregunte

Felix: "me temo que no pueden, pero se quien tiene varios de estos"

Kate: "quien" le pregunte

Felix: "un muy viejo amigo, es muy solitario y vive en el bosque congelado a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de aquí"

Humphrey: "he escuchado que ese bosque esta plagado de trampas" le dije un poco desconfiado de lo que dijo

Kate: "es cierto hay muchos rumores sobre trampas y desapariciones"

Felix: "las trampas son verdad, el las hace para que nadie descubra donde esta su cueva"

Humphrey: "vale a mi me parece bien, que dices tu Kate" le pregunte

Kate: "vale estoy contigo" le dije un poco dudosa

Humphrey: "adiós Felix cuídate" le dije

Felix: "lo mismo, tengan cuidado en su viaje" les dije

Los dos lobos partieron en dirección a la cueva de los padres de Kate para la cena de despedida, una vez que ya se estaban acercando vieron que ya estaba adentro Lily, Winston, Eve y Garth

Humphrey: "lo siento estamos tarde" dije un poco apenado

Winston: "si eso vemos, pero no importa ya" dije sonriendo

Kate: "gracias papa" le dije con una sonrisa en la cara

Eve: "bueno mejor siéntense a comer que mañana tendrán un largo viaje por delante"

Humphrey: "tienes razón Eve" y me senté a comer

Kate: me senté al lado de Humphrey y empecé a comer

Después de acabar de comer cada lobo se retiró a su cueva mientras Kate y Humphrey se dirigían a la cueva podían ver como la luna parecía el centro de todas las estrellas después de eso llegaron a la cueva

Humphrey: me acomode en el piso y le dije "buenas noches preciosa"

Kate: me acomode al lado de el y puse mi cabeza encima de su hombro y le conteste "buenas noches guapo"

Después los dos lobos quedaron profundamente dormidos…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

Gracias por leer si les gusto comenten, si quieren o si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia solo escríbanme, SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PRONTO…


	3. el bosque congelado

UN OSCURO SECRETO

Hola, de nuevo aquí estoy para darles el tercer capitulo espero que lo disfruten..

Capitulo 3: El bosque congelado

P.V Normal

Kate: me levante con los rayo del sol en mi cara, vi lo pacifico que se veía Humphrey al dormir pero entonces comencé a pensar en que mi divertido omega se convertiría en un aburrido alpha, es me comenzaba a preocupar ese grandísimo detalle

Humphrey: sentí el sol en mi cara y lo único que hice fue darme la vuelta

Kate: vi como Humphrey se estaba moviendo y decidí despertarlo para ya emprender nuestro viaje al bosque congelado, "Humphrey despierta" le decía moviéndole la cabeza con mi hocico

Humphrey: "ya estoy despierto" dije aun con los ojos cerrados

Kate: "vamos Humphrey hoy debemos ir por el mapa para poder ir a la gran manada" le dije cariñosamente

Humphrey: "tienes razón mi hermosa alpha" le dije mirándola con un ojo entre cerrado

Kate: me reí entre dientes al ver su ojo entrecerrado

Humphrey: "que pasa por que te ríes" pregunte

Kate: "solo que todavía no te has despertado bien" le dije y después le di un beso

Humphrey: sentí ese beso e inmediatamente me desperté

Kate: "mejor" de dije dulcemente

Humphrey: "si, muchísimo mejor" dije mareado por el beso tan apasionante

Kate: "Humphrey voy a ir a cazar algo para comer antes del viaje" le dije

Humphrey: yo sentado en la cueva me sentía inútil al no poder ayudar a Kate a cazar solo pude decirle "aquí te espero" dije mirando al suelo

Kate: "tranquilo Humphrey cuando estemos en el bosque te enseñare a cazar" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: al mirar esa sonrisa tan hermosa no pude evitar derretirme por dentro y decir un "si" con cara de atontado

Después de que Kate saliera a cazar Humphrey salió a la entrada de la cueva para descansar un rato, vio que Salty, Mooch y Shakey se acercaban desde lo lejos, cuando los vio acercarse el fue el primero en saludar

Humphrey: "hola chicos, como han estado" les dije emocionado

Salty: "Todo bien Humphrey" le dijo

Mooch: "Humphrey Garth nos dijo que hoy te ibas así que pasamos a ver si aun estabas aquí" le dije un poco desalentado

Humphrey: "si chicos es verdad hoy me voy, pero me alegra que hayan pasado a despedirse" les dije

Shakey: "y por que te vas Humphrey" pregunte un poco triste

Humphrey: "lo que pasa es que deseo pasar mas tiempo con Kate así que me volveré un alpha"

Mooch: "per entonces te vas a volver un lobo aburrido" le dije con preocupación

Shakey: "no se preocupen chicos Humphrey solo hacendera de rango pero seguirá siendo el mismo" les dije confiado

Salty: "lo prometes Humphrey" le dije

P.V Kate

Estaba llevando un pequeño caribú a la cueva cuando me di cuenta de que Humphrey no estaba, no me tomo mas de 10 segundos oírlos hablar a un lado de la cueva así que solo decidí acercarme a ver con quien hablaba Humphrey, cuando di la vuelta vi a Salty, Shakey y Mooch

Humphrey: "oigan chicos ya llego Kate voy a irme a acompañarla" les dije despidiéndome

Vi a Humphrey venir hacia mí y le pregunte "por que no te quedas con ellos un rato"

Humphrey: "se que ya me llevas esperando un rato" le dije un poco avergonzado

Kate: "no te preocupes" le dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Humphrey: "yo insisto" le dije dándole un beso

Kate: "esta bien, vamos a comer" le dije con una sonrisa cálida

Humphrey: me di la vuelta y les dije "bueno, chao chicos"

Los tres grandes amigos de Humphrey se despidieron de el y se devolvieron a sus cuevas mientras Kate y Humphrey estaban entrando a su cueva para desayunar y partir hacia el bosque.

Kate: me senté al lado de Humphrey y le dije "Humphrey estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer"

Humphrey: me trague de una sola un pedazo de caribú para poder contestarle "claro, tu sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti Kate"

Kate: "esta bien confió en que lo harás" le dije con una cálida sonrisa

Humphrey: "gracias Kate por tu confianza" le dije cariñosamente

Kate: "tu sabes que siempre la tendrás" después de decirle esto me dispuse a comerme mi parte del caribú

Después de comer, Kate y Humphrey se dispusieron a comenzar su travesía hacia el bosque congelado cuando estaban a solo unos poco metros de distancia de la entrada al sendero del bosque ya se podía sentir el frio en el pelaje además de eso también se sentía un silencio impresionante debido a que nadie vivía allí solo ese viejo ermitaño del que les hablo Felix

Kate: apenas estábamos entrando al bosque cuando comencé a sentir un poco de frio, "Humphrey dentro de pocas horas deberemos buscar un refugio para pasar la noche" le dije

Humphrey: "tienes razón pero apenas estamos entrando Kate no te preocupes todavía de eso" le dije

Kate: "bueno avancemos no queremos que nos de la noche tan solo en el comienzo" le dije en tono de broma

Humphrey: "tienes razón" le dije riéndome un poco

Después de dos horas de caminata el sendero se estaba comenzando a hacer menos visible, Kate y Humphrey comenzaron a preocuparse

Kate: "Humphrey como se supone que vamos a encontrar a este tal ermitaño" le pregunte

Humphrey: "supongo que tendremos que buscar" le dije

Kate: "Humphrey aquí hace mucho frio y quieres buscar por todo este bosque"

Humphrey: "no, debe de estar en alguna parte obvia" le dije

Kate: "Humphrey aquí no hay mas partes obvias que la cima que queda en el centro del bosque" le dije un poco enojada

Humphrey: "entonces allá iremos" le dije

Kate: "okey yo te sigo pero solo nos quedan como cuatro horas de luz" le dije un poco preocupada

Humphrey: "tienes razón en dos horas nos podemos poner a buscar un refugio y tratar de cazar algo" le dije para terminar la conversación

Después de una hora más de caminata comenzó una pequeña tormenta de nieve que les impedía ver a lo lejos así que tenían que caminar con cuidado ya que tenían un corto rango de vista

Humphrey: "esto se esta comenzando a complicar" le dije alzando un poco la voz por la tormenta

Kate: "tienes razón no puedo ver bien" le con la misma voz que el

Humphrey: "lo mismo me pasa a mi" le dije alzando la voz todavía

Kate: "creo que seria buena idea buscar un refugio" le dije alzando la voz

Humphrey: "pero como no se ve nada a lo lejos" le dije con su misma voz

Kate: "entonces avancemos con cuidado pero no podemos pasar una noche así" le dije preocupándome

Humphrey: "tienes razón" le dije alzando cada vez mas la voz

Kate: "muy bien entonces sigamos avanzando antes de que esto se ponga peor" le dije todavía preocupada

Humphrey: "muy bien, pero hacia donde vamos" le pregunte comenzando a desesperarme

Kate: "no lo se pero tenemos que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche" le dije con la misma preocupación

P.V Humphrey

Después de haber caminado unos diez minutos podíamos ver que estábamos llegando a una zona que tenia algunos huecos en el piso, yo desesperado comencé a ver si es que podemos entrar en uno de eso huecos para pasar la noche ahí acurrucados

Kate: "Humphrey creo que podemos pasar la noche en uno de estos huecos" le dije alzando la voz

"lo mismo estaba pensando" dije con su mismo tono de voz

Kate: "Humphrey sígueme" dije

"okey" dije un poco preocupado

Al seguir a Kate pude ver a lo lejos que nos aproximábamos a una gran grieta enorme en la cual cabíamos los dos perfectamente y sin problemas con la nieve, pero ya que se me quito la preocupación lo que me preocupa ahora es el frio, sentía un frio tan terrible que me temblaba todo el cuerpo

Kate: vi a Humphrey comenzar a tambalearse y me preocupe aún más entonces le dije "vamos Humphrey aguanta que ya estamos llegando" le dije para alentarlo

"okey, hago lo que puedo" dije ya cansándome por el frio y el esfuerzo extra de mover la nieve para caminar

Después de uno de los dos minutos más largos de mi vida logre entrar a la cueva con un frio impresionante, ya no podía aguantar más así que caí tendido al piso por el frio

Kate: vi a Humphrey caer al piso así que decidí decirle "Humphrey vamos a esa esquina de allá así ganaremos más calor"

"okey Kate ya voy" con mis patas congeladas hice un esfuerzo por levantarme y llegar a la esquina una vez que lo hice no me moví mas y me quede dormido

Kate vi a Humphrey quedar dormido y me acosté pegado a él y caí dormida

FIN DEL CAPITULO TRES

Espero que les halla gustado, si les gusto comenten!


End file.
